Usuario discusión:Ignimon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a 31 Minutos! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Los Cinco Buenísimos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 00:29, octubre 8, 2011 muchas gracias por ayudar al 31 minutos Wikia hola!, aunque no me conosca, soy fanatixx31 y he hecho tres articulos y he editado 5 articulos en el wikia de 31 minutos yo estaba descuidando ese wikia por asunto escolares pero viendo hoy que hay más articulos y variedad. yo te ayudare lo que pueda y hacer 31 minutos Wikia a uno muy famoso como la de pokemon y otras series populares mis conocimientos de la serie esta en tu disposicion :) puedo? puedo ser adimitrador porfakike26 16:14 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola acabo de publicar unas fotos de 31 minutos y las eliminaron pero esas fotos si tienen que ver con la serie y informo que me costo mucho trabajo hacer estas fotos no creo que sea justo que las eliminen borraste cesar vandalismo borra la pagina ulysses Bueno/as dias/tardes/noches. Mi nombre es Vicyorus y he estado editando aqui por algunos meses. Me he percatado de que hay un deficit de usuarios en general, y la mayor parte de "edits" son de cuentas anónimas, y la mayor parte son spam o vandalismo. Pido mi asensión a administrador, para poder eliminar las paginas innecesarias y bloquear a los usuarios que hagan algo que este mal. Muchas gracias por su tiempo: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:12 7 may 2013 (UTC) Una disculpa de digimon wiki Ignimon,se que hise mal al ir vandalizando por las paginas,vine a pedirte humildemente perdon,no era mi intension,pense que no te caia bien y desidi editar un poco para caerte mejor,veo que me equivoque. No se si me perdonaras pero como no puedo escribirte en digimon wiki use mi cabesa y dije: "no puedo escribirle aqui,pero en otro wikia si podre" y te lo vine a escribir. PD: soy el usuario Johnny jesus. ¡Muchas gracias por la bienvenida! Estaba viendo que necesitas mucha ayuda con este wiki, yo te ayudare cuando pueda. :) He notado que hay varios articulos con copia y pega de otros sitios como Sofoca y el mismo Wikipedia, otros desactualizados y otros vandalizados por cuentas anonimas que en lugar de hacerlas más atractivas y mejor, ponen articulos no neutrales (hay algo delicado entre fanes de ciertas parejas de la serie, porque lo viví por experencia propia) y creo que los articulos en los wikias son neutrales. Te voy a avisar que voy a editar varios articulos, mejorar algunas y crear otros con lo actual que sucede a la serie. Twinlightzero (discusión) 22:26 15 jul 2013 (UTC) vandalismo tu a todo le llamas vandalismo Hola ¿Por qué abandonaste la wiki? D: Eres un admin y los admins deben estar activos....TimmyBurch2604 (discusión) 02:01 17 oct 2014 (UTC) Hola mi nombre es hector7dxt, y si me encantaria seguir colaborando con 31 minutos wikia ya que tengo tiempo y soy muy fanatico de esta serie, saludo Hector7dxt (discusión) 02:14 15 nov 2014 (UTC)hector7dxt